zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Step Into My Office, Baby
Imprisoned at Abel, the Minister takes you on a tour to persuade you of all the 'good work' they're doing Cast * Moonchild * Sigrid Hakkinen * Ian Golightly * Veronica McShell * Janine De Luca * Sam Yao * Steve "The Builder" Sissay Plot Set The Pace Chained in a punishment cell, Moonchild chastises you for not listening to her warnings about this plan. The Minister appears as good cop to Ian's bad, upset you've been held in the dark for two days. She takes you on a run to set the record straight. A Familiar Face The Minister, Sigrid, is willing to give you a second chance. She believes you've been misled by Janine and thinks you'll be a valuable asset to the Ministry. Quickly Please First stop on your tour of Ministry-run Abel is Veronica's labs. Veronica seems genuinely happy with the work she's doing, and believes that she's getting closer to a cure for the zombie virus. Mind In A Whirl Next stop is an interrogation room, where Ian is trying to extract information from a Netrophil agent. From the sounds of it, few get to leave the interrogation room. To A Brighter Future Sigrid values loyalty, so she understands why you wouldn't want to betray Janine. But she's got something that will change your mind about Janine forever, out at Brightwater Lake. Run Back To Abel At the lake you meet up with Steve, who plays you a clip he's found of Janine ordering Sam not to help a group of Girl Guides trapped by zombies. Welcome To The Wakened Land Steve escorts you back to Abel, and manages two minutes of radio interference so you can talk. The clip you just heard is faked. Steve feels responsible for getting you captured, and he'll try his best to get you out. For now though you'll have to play along. S05E14 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript jingle, prisoner screams MOONCHILD: I said so, didn’t I? Didn’t I say so? When do you ever listen to me? laughs When have you ever thought I was anything but a stupid chakra-obsessed aging hippie mind controlling probably not even real voice in your head, Five? But didn’t I say so? Too good to be true. So which of them was it? Who trapped you in here? Was it Steve, who sent that message to trick you? Was it Sigrid or Ian who tried to tempt you in here? Is there someone in Noah Base who’s out to get you? Is it luck? What happened? sighs I wish I had my copy of the I Ching. I’d throw some sticks, we’d work this out. Monkey mind, Five. Got to watch out for it. You’ve been alone in here for five days. Are you going crazy? Again? opens SIGRID HAKKINEN: Oh, Runner Five. What have they done to you? Ian, I thought I said Runner Five should be fed properly, not these slops. bowl clatters to ground, liquid splashes IAN GOLIGHTLY: Someone must have been stealing the rations I sent down. Haven’t you been getting the fresh breads and vegetables soups, Five? SIGRID HAKKINEN: This is terrible! It’s so dark in here. How long did you say, Ian? IAN GOLIGHTLY: Only two days in here. MOONCHILD: Five. It’s been five. Ha, Five! Five. Oh Gaia, maybe you’re sane and I’m the one who’s gone crazy. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Two days is still too long. And chained up! Someone undo these chains at once. jingle Runner Five… this isn’t how we do things around here. At least, it certainly won’t be any longer. I might not have been aware how bad conditions have got. IAN GOLIGHTLY: But Minister, I was only trying to - ! SIGRID HAKKINEN: I will deal with you later! First, Runner Five. You must want to stretch your legs after being cooped up for so long. Please, come for a run with me. You set the pace. I want to show you what we’re trying to accomplish here. SIGRID HAKKINEN: You know, Five, in my position, most people would just kill you. PARKER: Minister, take a look at these tomatoes! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Goodness, those are impressive! Hydroponics? PARKER: With the new fertilizers, yes! We can roll this system out nationwide within six months. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Excellent work, Parker. Carry on. Where was I? Oh, yes. In my position, I suspect most people would just kill you. After all, you’ve worked with my enemies who have tirelessly tried to undermine everything I’ve done. You stole valuable intelligence from me. You’ve been part of a plan to smear me. laughs And after all, it’s the zombie apocalypse. Who’s going to notice one more corpse? But I have a feeling about you, Five. I don’t think you were a robot just following orders. I think you’ve been misled. I think you’ve misunderstood what I’m doing. Janine De Luca is dead, Five. Maxine Myers is dead. Sam Yao has abandoned you. But I’m here for you. And I think I can show you a few things that will help you change your mind. I’ve been very impressed with you, Five, since the first day we met. I think you’d be a valuable asset to the Ministry, and to the Wakened Land. But you don’t have to take my word for it. Come and meet a familiar face. And yes, laughs if you want to keep running, yes. That’s fine. VERONICA MCSHELL: All right. Record the notes on that test please, Ranjani, and set up for the next one. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Veronica! Before you start your marvelous testing again, do you just have a moment to - ? VERONICA MCSHELL: Of course. Hello, Minister. Hello, Runner Five. It’s nice to see you again. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Veronica, perhaps you could show us what you’re doing out here. VERONICA MCSHELL: Of course. Come with me into the development labs. door You see, Five, the Minister wants me to think hard about Britain’s future. After all that’s happened, we have the chance to make the world over again. We don’t want to get ourselves into the same state again, do we? Wars, racism, environmental damage… there are so many things we have the chance to put right, now. Look at this, for example. It’s a bacteria. Shewanella oneidensis. I found some things about it in… in Professor Van Ark’s notes. It’s one of his side projects, but I think it has a lot of potential. This bacteria could eat up heavy metals poisoning the environment. SIGRID HAKKINEN: There’ll be a lot more of those as industrial equipment starts to decay. VERONICA MCSHELL: But this is the best part: this bacteria can use them to produce electricity. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Isn’t that amazing? We could be producing green energy as we reduce the pollution from the time before. You know, I sometimes wonder if humanity will look back on this apocalypse as the thing that saved us. VERONICA MCSHELL: Yes, Minister. There are other projects. Owen’s been working with me and Nadia using his farming experience to breed hardy crops that we can seed over the country to provide food for isolated communities. And of course, we’ve used Van Ark’s cryogenic freezing units to preserve the lives of some people who had been very recently bitten. I really think that as we get closer to a cure, we might be able to help them. SIGRID HAKKINEN: I know that you saw a friend of yours, Five - a Girl Guide, was it? - in one of the freezing chambers. That must have been very distressing for you. But I assure you, she’s there because we think we’ll have the best success at curing children. VERONICA MCSHELL: We’re getting closer every day. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Right. Best move on. I think you’re getting the picture, Five. Come with me. There’s more to show you. Some of it might be a little upsetting, but I think you need to see it. Quickly, please. SIGRID HAKKINEN: There have been some people, Five, who have been working against me, since your Janine was a loyal soldier who hadn’t yet got ideas above her station. They were paranoid conspiracy theorists. Sick people, Five, with sick ideas. Steve and I have eliminated most of them, for the good of the human race. I think you saw what happened to one of those people: Victor. You visited his farm and found him dead, but you looked after his baby, Victoria. And she’s in our care now. Let me tell you, that’s all for the best. Netrophil were a danger to themselves and others. But there are still a few holdouts. We’ve got one of our Netrophil prisoners in this cell. I’m sorry to tell you, Five, that she’s just not being very cooperative. But she has told us one or two things. door If you stand here for a moment, Five, you can watch the interrogation from behind this one-way glass. NETROPHIL AGENT: I don’t see why I have to tell you again! I’ve told you so many times before. Please, please just let me go! IAN GOLIGHTLY: It’s of no concern to you why we need to hear it again. We do need to. Tell us again who you took your orders from. NETROPHIL AGENT: I never knew the name of the head of Netrophil. They’re all just called Jerry, after the first one who worked for Comansys, Jerrold. I think he died a long time ago. But man or woman, since then, if you’re at the top of Netrophil, your code name is Jerry. IAN GOLIGHTLY: And who was Jerry when you were working for them? NETROPHIL AGENT: I told you, I don’t know. But I know Jerry was in charge at Abel Township, or had a very senior role here. IAN GOLIGHTLY: You wouldn’t be lying to us now, would you? NETROPHIL AGENT: Why would I lie to you now? You’re going to kill me, whatever I say. SIGRID HAKKINEN: That’s enough of that. Intriguing, isn’t it? I bet your mind’s in a whirl. Come with me, Five. There’s so much you don’t know. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Now, Five, I know how hard it is to give up on one’s loyalty to an old compatriot. You and Sam Yao had a special bond. Although, as you can see, it’s not like he’s mounted an assault to rescue you. I know you’re still loyal to the memory of Janine De Luca. I understand that. I value loyalty more than anything else. I myself have always been a tremendously loyal person. But, Runner Five, once you’ve learned some things about a person, it’s impossible to go on feeling the same way about them, isn’t it? The war is over, Runner Five. Janine De Luca is dead. And she was never the person you thought she was. Steven has picked up a transmission from the damaged repeater station at Brightwater Lake. Even though it’s been partially destroyed, it’s still putting out the odd snippet of interesting information, but we can only pick it up when we’re in range. growl Ah, laughs and we’ve got a little incentive to keep our pace up. Come along, Five. Let’s run from zombies together. Together to a brighter future. STEVE SISSAY: Over here, Minister. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Ah, good. You have the headset transmitters? STEVE SISSAY: Yes, Minister. Just put this on, Five. And here’s one for you, Minister. I uh, picked this transmission up a few weeks ago, but I had to boost the signal before I could hear it properly. Let me just tune you in. plays JANINE DE LUCA: - but that’s just how it’s going to have to be from now on. AUTOMATED VOICE: Message repeats in ten, nine, eight… counting down in background SIGRID HAKKINEN: I’m afraid this may be a little hard to hear, Five. It’s a recording of something Janine did while you were on a mission to speak to the late General Bakari. You were risking your life while your De Luca was doing this. JANINE DE LUCA: What’s this now, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: It’s the Girl Guides, Janine! Jordan and the others, they’re… they’re in trouble. They tried to come and help us. They heard Sigrid’s broadcast, but they’ve been trapped by a horde of zombies. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes? And? SAM YAO: Janine, they’re going to die! They’re all going to die if we don’t get to them! JANINE DE LUCA: We can’t spare the resources. SAM YAO: Janine, we’ve talked about this. We don’t leave people. We don’t. They’re between here and New Canton, trapped in a cave, zombies pushing through their barricades. We can send some runners now and get them! JANINE DE LUCA: And use our ammunition on them and not Sigrid? I don’t think that’s a wise choice. SAM YAO: Janine, they came to help us! JANINE DE LUCA: They should have known better than to venture across the wilderness. SAM YAO: Janine, they’re children. JANINE DE LUCA: There are no children in a war zone, Mister Yao. I’m sorry, but that’s just how it’s going to have to be from now on. AUTOMATED VOICE: Message repeats in ten… ends STEVE SISSAY: Sorry, Five. I know that’s a lot. SIGRID HAKKINEN: We tried to save as many of those Girl Guides as we could. We couldn’t save many. Please, Steve, escort Five back to Abel. I have business to attend to. I know this is a lot to take in, Five, but I hope you think it over. We need you. We can use you. There are no innocents in war, Five, and if you thought you could tell right from wrong in this fight, I hope you see now how illusory that was. STEVE SISSAY: Those zoms are getting closer again now, Five. We’d better run back to Abel. STEVE SISSAY: Five, I know you probably distrust me as much as anyone. I know you saw me kill your friends, but you must believe me. The Minister’s on your side. Okay, right. That’s better. Five, I’ve shorted out the surveillance system Sigrid implanted into your clothing and mine. They’ll come back online again in about a hundred and twenty seconds, so I’m going to talk fast. You probably guessed already that the transmission you just heard was faked. Sam and Janine recorded it and smuggled it in to me. At least, that’s what they told me. I hope it was faked. Anyway, while the Minister wanted it to look as if she was just taking you on a gentle rambling tour of Abel, this whole thing’s been very carefully orchestrated. You were right not to make a run for it. There were snipers covering your position at all times. She wants you, Five. You’ll be an incredibly valuable PR asset to her. She wants you to be convinced that Colonel De Luca wasn’t worth following. laughs When you were captured, the Colonel came up with this plan. It’s brilliant! With you here, we have two moles on the inside. We’ll be able to tighten the security around the underground labs. We’ll work on a way to get you out, and… I’m sorry. I think it was my mistake that got you captured. I didn’t know they had cameras inside those vans, or I’d have warned you not to try that route in. I got you in here, and it’s my responsibility to make sure you get out alive. But listen, you have to play along. Pretend to have turned. This was the only way to save your life. If she suspects you for a moment that you’re going to betray her, she’ll kill you. It’s hard. I know it is. The things I’ve had to say and do to… to Doctor Lobatse… there’s never been anything harder. But you’ve got to give the performance of your life, Five! That’s the surveillance coming back online. Good luck, Five! I’m so glad you see things our way. Welcome to Abel. Welcome to the Wakened Land. You’re one of us, now.Category:Mission Category:Season Five